Vehicles
Vehicles are cars that can be driven throughout The Simpsons: Hit & Run. They exist in every level and include a broad range of cars from Formula 1 racers to pickups to rocket cars. Vehicles mainly fall into three categories: Unlockable, Road, and Secret. More information on each type of car can be found on their respective pages. In general, all vehicles can destroy, be destroyed, honk a horn, and apply other typical car features. Depending on a mission, a different vehicle may be ideal. Statistics Each vehicle in the game has statistics, which are: speed, acceleration, toughness, and handling. Every unlockable vehicle's stats are shown when they are accessed through a phone booth. Finding statistics for road or unusable vehicles is more tricky, as they have to be compared with unlockable vehicles for an accurate description. Speed This stat determines how fast a vehicle can go. Some of the fastest vehicles in the game are the 70's Sports Car, the Speed Rocket, and the Hover Bike. Acceleration This stat determines how quickly a vehicle can pick up speed, usually from slow speeds. Some of the cars with the best acceleration include the Zombie Car, the Open Wheel Race Car, and the Chase Sedan. Toughness This stat determines the strength of a car. This works in two ways: the ability of a car to deal damage, and the ability of a car to take damage. Some of the strongest vehicles include the Garbage Truck, the Plow King, and the Cola Truck. Handling This stat determines how well the car steers. Some of the cars with the best handling include the Ferrini - Red, the Honor Roller, and the Malibu Stacy Car. Destruction ]] Every car has a toughness stat, but even the strongest cars can eventually explode. When a car does explode, the engine ignites, forcing the character(s) out of the vehicle. Three seconds after the initial crash, the whole car explodes, leaving nothing but a black stain on the surfaces around the crash and a black chassis. The chassis can actually still be driven and can not be damaged, but the max speed is so low that another car is preferable. When a car explodes, the car emits coins, drawn straight from the player's reserve. The player can recollect them, but they only last for a limited amount of time. Destroyed vehicles are not lost permanently. Stock vehicles (such as the Longhorn and the Malibu Stacy Car) can be respawned with 0% damage if the player loads the vehicle's level. Secret vehicles (such as the Monorail Car and the Planet Hype 50's Car) are regenerated when the player is about halfway from the location of a secret vehicle. Road vehicles are largely replaceable, although a specific color of a vehicle may be harder to find. Cars that do not fit into these scenarios rely on wrenches or a phone booth to repair them. Wrenches restore a vehicle's health, but only repairs the last vehicle the player drove. Since destroyed vehicles are slow and lack acceleration, it can be difficult to "drive" them to a wrench. The player can either use another car to push the chassis, step into the destroyed vehicle, and get the wrench; run to the nearest wrench; or, if the destroyed vehicle is a unlockable vehicle, use a phone booth to repair the car. When a vehicle at 100% is selected in the phone booth, the phone booth will offer to fix the car for 10 coins. If the player does, the car will appear with 0% damage, and 10 coins will be withdrawn from the reserves. If the player does not select the vehicle, it will stay destroyed, but not necessarily gone, as the player can still use the other methods of repair. Despite this, some vehicles will not be seen with a black chassis after blowing up, vehicles such as the Honor Roller, Fire Truck, Cola Truck, Duff Truck and the Plow King will still remain normal after blowing up, but they'll only appear with a few damages on them and with fire on the front of the vehicles. Bugs * Unlockable vehicles can be damaged up to 100% without exploding. If the player can make the engine emit the darkest smoke possible and then select the car in a phone booth, the car will have 100% damage listed underneath it. When the car is accessed, it will appear with fire coming out of the engine, much like any vehicle would seconds before explosion. The car can even be driven, but even running into a stoplight or streetlight will be enough to destroy the car. Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Vehicles